User talk:ZeroExalted
Hey, he gave me permission to make 5 polls, and gave me no restrictions. D : Btw... I only made FOUR polls!!! >:D TopsyKretts3 14:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Random Just if you need to contact me, you can PM me any sort of contact info. I'm usually here daily as per usual, and no doubt can talk in-depth about various things. I've spent a lot of time just quietly working. Not sure if you'd want to be bothered by me, but still there's the chance to ask anything of me. BlueChoco 19:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I can just imagine so. I'm usually just on 1 IM client along with using TweetDeck, as I just poke around at the forums and more. If need be I have Skype and Steam also, just rarely used because I'm too distracted. Between who knows what else, that I'll be doing at the time online. BlueChoco 19:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) TweetDeck - App for Twitter. It's pretty useful since I hate having to miss tweets. Also I'm usually just on MSN of all IM clients, mostly for the versatility due to web + other methods of connecting. It's also how I see what's said constantly, as it tells me what the email is and such. IE: X has been changed by User ZeroExalted. So I'm aware of what's been happening. So really any kind of contact is fine. I'm always around for hours on end, taking breaks is per usual but I try keeping tabs on daily changes. Just been lax in terms of checking up, but right now I kinda get bored of silently stalking the forums. Well I nabbed a yahoo email, much as I dislike em so at least you can IM me. lol. BlueChoco 19:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we going to get into an argument over whether I should be blocked or not? We just did a pro shuffle. Now I want myself blocked and you don't ._. I like our love/hate relationship. 22:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Deal. We are now honest with eachother and I will Assume Good Faith again. 23:00, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oi.. Cleaned up my main page since I got sick of the mess. Also dropped out of the CA Wiki event, because I don't think I'll be around. Busy during Friday to Sunday, and I'll possibly poof until the following week. So really.. it's gotten to be a mess of sorting through things. Also nice that you ignore the poor admin here! *has no love from anyone* x.x WHOA ZERO!!! HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT????--WingZeroKai 02:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :^ Make me one that says "Nyx" pl0x. I will love you forever if you do :) 21:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Also, why did'nt you make one for me in the first place :( ::Thats mean. #I was joking, you joke around too, dont you? #When was this again? #That was to WingZeroKai, not you. #I was testing the coding, wasnt planing to actually use it. and.... the last part...i dont even know what to say :\ :Also, the me banning you a few months ago doesnt count, seeing as you banned me for a day also. I blocked you for an hour. In April. Why are we still talking about this? I asked for a Nyx wordimage and you bring all this up :\ No, its amazing ty--WingZeroKai 01:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ban Dodging Is Ban Dodging against the rules on the wiki? As in, creating or using an alternate account to get around a ban on your main one. TopsyKretts3 16:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :( 22:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Partners Im thinking TWH should be a wiki partner. Looks like a great site and Im talking about partnership with him now. You could have simply asked me to un-b'crat myself... that would have been alot easier lolol 21:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :When... i don't remember at all :| Insanity We're all insane. I'm not into DC, nor Marvel. Saw the green lantern movie, and liked the oath. :P Mclinsky 05:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) You are more than welcome to discuss anything with me, if you see me worthy. Hellamuste@hotmail.com Mclinsky 03:56, October 20, 2011 (UTC)